vendetta_onlinefandomcom-20200215-history
What can I do
Garbage characters * Some pages have garbage characters on them where once regular characters lived. This can be quickly cleaned up without knowledge of the game. Incomplete Pages Many pages on the wiki are incomplete or missing important information. You might check the following lists if you want to start editing: * Category:Needsinfo * Category:Stubs Outdated Information Due to the prolonged amount of time the wiki went without being able to be edited, several releases were made and much information is sure to be outdated. If you can, please check the in-game stats to the stats in the wiki and update them. Most notably: * Equipment page * Station Info. for most of the stations. * Options page (listing configuration options) Special Pages If you're looking for something to work on in the wiki, there's a few Special Pages that can help you find things to work on. * shows older pages, that could possibly contain out-of-date information. * shows pages that are linked to, but do not yet exist. Create these pages, or else edit the pages that link to them to link somewhere else, if a different, existing page would be more appropriate. * The wiki has been recategorized according to the spec laid out in New Categories by MarkMcDoogle and Roguelazer. If you see anything that doesn't fit the scheme, fix it. If we don't like what you've done, we'll roll it back. :P * Feel free to fix the pages referenced by * Another good source of stuff to fix is the Stubs category. Images There are lots of places in the wiki where there are placeholders for images. If you see one and can take the picture please do. Pictures taken with the "rglow" effect and antialiasing are highly recommended. There are also a lot of sub-par images (low-resolution, low in-game texture quality, etc.) on the Wiki. If you come across any of these and have a higher quality version available, please feel free to make the necessary replacement. Requests Do you have an awesome idea for the wiki, but you don't have the time, knowledge, or resources to create such a page? Then by all means, please place your idea below so that someone else can work on it! * With the additoin of new dropable items, we now have the special drops from the hive, which I've been listing in their individual sections. Should we list all drops, including the station accessable items, or, simply list special drops that can only be aquired though trade or by killing and collection? * A section listing the available text commands within the game and their uses (e.g. /join, /group, /msg, etc.). I will begin work on this if I have time. --jdigital 19:11, 26 Apr 2005 (CST)jdigital ** That shouldn't be too hard considering this. Remember that it goes in Binds and should be categorized as such. --Roguelazer ** I'll get on it tomorrow morning as soon as I get up, which at this point is looking more like early afternoon. :P Miharu July 9, 2005 07:10 (CST) *A ship's flight mechanics/physics section, with an advanced and detailed description of how each stat affects ship handling, and how other traits (distributed mass and the shape of the ship, and such) might affect how a ship performs, as well. I would do this myself, but I do not yet understand the physics well enough. --Ion 16:24, October 24th 2005 (GMT) ** Kind of like this page? Ship_Stat_Info --Mark McDoogle 25 October 2005 15:32 (CST) *** No, I was thinking of something far more in-depth, with detailed descriptions of how these stats affect ship handling exactly (currently, the information is too basic), as well as detailed explanations of other things that might affect how you control your ship. Possibly even an explanation of Vendetta's physics, if anyone knows exactly how they function. --Ion 21:12, October 26th 2005 (GMT) *SAMOFLANGE!!! 'Nuff said. -Calder **Honestly, no that's not "nuff said", what do you want on here about it. Why don't you just do it yourself? Since you seem to be the only one who knows what you want, without any kind of description. --Mark McDoogle 12:31, 10 February 2006 (EST) *** From what I have gathered, "samoflange" is an extremely heavy (8000kg) piece of cargo dropped by the Leviathan. Rumor has it that it will be needed in the construction of capital ships. The origin of the word can be found here. I'd add this, but I'm not sure where to put it... certainly as a Leviathan "drop" and maybe in the tradegoods list? Also, could someone who actually has one confirm this, and maybe provide an icon? Swithun 09:55, 21 April 2006 (EDT) *How about a very general ore location chart? No specifics, just general data on what general area you can find certain ores in? It would save new players a lot of time if they could quickly look at the chart and see that "Ah. Lanthanic ore - that can be found in the general area of Bractus System." --maclypse 19:05, 4 July 2006 (CET) * The keyring stuff is really missing here -- portishead * need permission to create pages --Wing0 (talk) 06:49, 28 July 2015 (UTC) Category:Editing